


startin' fires

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, balcony!sex, jealous!Liam, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the only thing zayn loves more is when liam’s a bit selfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	startin' fires

Zayn’s not afraid to admit that he’s got a mean streak within him.

And this time is no different.

Only, he’s hamming it up for the camera, for the fans and most importantly, his boyfriend.

See, Zayn knows how well received that little dance between both him and Liam had been between fans, and he’d quite enjoyed the attention. So when that same opportunity presented itself, except this time around with Niall (although Zayn can admit that it had been Niall’s idea because really, he’s just as much fun as Louis playing a prank), Zayn had been quick to say yes.

So here he is now, back pressed up against Niall’s chest, singing to himself and acting as if everything’s okay all the while trying to keep his attention on Liam as much as he can without being too obvious.

He’s not looking yet, so Zayn sings a bit louder, trying his best to get Niall to join in as well, but that doesn’t work out because then he spots movement out of the corner of his eye and a strong, burning glare directed upon him.

Niall chooses then to buck his hips forward right into Zayn’s arse.

Zayn can’t see Liam’s face entirely, but he knows he’s going to be livid later.

He grins.

x.x.x.x

Zayn chooses to sneak into Liam’s hotel room at the last minute. His boyfriend is currently in the shower, so he strips until he’s only in his boxers before settling on the bed.

He’s not sure how long Liam will be. When he’s upset, he tends to spend some time alone so that he’s allowed himself to simmer down, not wanting to do something he’ll regret later. Zayn always laughs though because it’s quite hard to get Liam really upset, but he realizes what he’d done earlier has set the other lad off to the point where Liam hadn’t bothered speaking to him all day.

The minutes pass slowly and once Zayn’s gone through the tv listings twice over, thought about how he’d sooth this over with Liam in case he’d really, truly upset the other male, he finds that he’s on the balcony smoking a cigarette before hearing the water shut off.

Zayn doesn’t move either then. He continues to suck the stick before blowing out the smoke that comes along with it.

The door opens, and Zayn turns his head briefly, catching a glimpse of Liam in nothing but a towel.

“You mad at me?” he decides to ask.

“Shut the fuck up, Zayn.”

He does, teeth smacking together, jaw clenching.

There’s a rustling sound coming from inside, and when Zayn blows out another ring of smoke, he turns back to find Liam sitting on the bed, clothes sitting beside him.

He’s getting dressed, and Zayn doesn’t want that.

“You haven’t talked to me all day. I don’t like that.”

He’s blatantly staring at Liam now, watches as his shoulders tense before he looks up at Zayn, eyes narrowed, hair still wet but slowly drying by the minute.

Zayn watches as Liam stands, sets down whatever article of clothing he’d had in his hand that he’d just been about to slip on before he’s walking over to the frame of the doors that lead outside where Zayn is currently standing.

“Figured it wouldn’t have mattered.”

Zayn stubs out the fag before dropping it to the ground. He’ll clean it up later or the cleaning staff will. He’s not too worried right now.

“Why do you say that?”

Liam scoffs. “Fuck you, Zayn.”

Zayn’s gaze is still on Liam’s and despite the menacing tone in his voice, Zayn wiggles his body in a clear invitation because that’s exactly what he wants.

And Liam gets it.

His eyes sparkle but continue to gleam in the wake of everything that’s happened. His head moves a little higher, his shoulders square out as he stand straight instead of leaning against the frame of the door as he’d done before.

“You’ve been messing with me.”

Zayn gives a wry smile, head still turned over his shoulder, and it’s starting to ache because of the angle it’s been at for the past minute or so. So he turns his head around, looks straight ahead at the view in front of him, which isn’t much by any means. They’d been lucky enough to get hotel rooms where the balcony faces different areas of the hotel. When looking below them, the only thing they’re met with is the hotel’s outdoor pool and various amounts of lounge chairs and umbrellas.

There’s no fans camping outside; there’s no flashing cameras. It’s quiet but definitely not secluded.

“Niall was too.”

The sound that comes out of Liam startles Zayn, but he doesn’t look back at him.

“I’d rather you not talk about him.”

Zayn bites in the inside of his cheek. He’s trying his best to keep the smile off his face lest Liam come over and make him turn around. There’s no way he’d be able to keep this up for much longer because it’s exciting.

“Oh?” Zayn mumbles. “Well, then I guess you’d hate it if I said Niall tried his best to keep it strictly platonic, but then he couldn’t keep his body still and his hips-”

Zayn’s shoved further into the railing and is essentially caught off guard when he finds that Liam is pressed up against him so tightly that he’s having to squeeze the iron bars for support.

“I  _said_  don’t.”

“But I wasn’t only trying to tell you how Niall-”

“I don’t give a shit what Niall did, and you better make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Zayn lets out a groan when Liam shoves his hips against his arse, feeling Liam’s hard cock through the thin material of his own boxers.

Liam’s hands are on Zayn’s small waist, nails digging into the skin there while he rotates his hips. Zayn tries his best to arch back but whenever he does, Liam presses into his skin even further.

“Regardless of whether this was on purpose or not,” Liam gives one final squeeze before letting Zayn’s hips go, “I’m letting you know now that I don’t like it when you do things like that.”

Liam trails his fingers over Zayn’s skin, up one of his arms until it comes to the nape of his neck, where he presses a soft kiss against the feather tattoo. His fingers weave into Zayn’s hair, tugging on the black locks before he moves his lips up against the back of Zayn’s ear, nipping at it slightly before he whispers, “You’re mine, Zayn, and I don’t like sharing.”

Although they can’t see one another face to face, Zayn’s sure Liam’s eyes have flashed to a dark, dark hazed brown. He shivers, the cool night air drifting against his exposed skin, but it doesn’t make too much of a difference given the fact that Liam’s practically draped over him, huddling into him so that he won’t be able escape.

“It won’t happen again. I p-promise,” Zayn stutters out. He’s hard by now, cock aching, and he just wants Liam now, only Liam. “Please, Liam.”

Liam lets out a breathy laugh but doesn’t answer him. Instead, he removes his hands from Zayn, manages to back away from him just enough so that he’s able to pull down Zayn’s boxers to expose his arse.

He leaves Zayn’s cock covered though, the material resting just above Zayn’s leaking member.

If Zayn’s going to be a tease, then Liam can surely do the same.

Zayn doesn’t ask questions, just goes with it, keeps his hands and fingers curled around the bars of the balcony and doesn’t bother asking Liam to take this inside because then Liam’s fingering him, brushing a finger against his hole where he finds that Zayn’s already worked himself good with a bottle of lube and a couple of fingers. He’s more than ready for Liam, and he pushes back as Liam slides in all three fingers.

“You’re loose,” he comments, sounding awed.

Zayn mewls as Liam pulls back out, seeing no need to prep him any more than what Zayn’s already done for himself.

So Liam drops his towel, settles in behind Zayn and pushes in without any warning.

Zayn pants, enjoying the way Liam fills him up completely. He cries out when Liam brushes up against his prostate, not expecting his boyfriend to find it so quickly, but Liam’s always been bigger than Zayn and a lot more capable of things he never thought possible.

“Oh god,” Zayn chokes out, breathing heavier than before as Liam settles in behind Zayn as close as he can possible get despite being as deep as he already is within Zayn.

Liam hums against the skin of Zayn’s shoulder; it’s pleasurable for him too, but he doesn’t show it as much this time around because this is all on Zayn.

The older lad tends to push until he breaks, doing all sorts of reckless things just to gain Liam’s attention, but what Zayn doesn’t realize - and what he’ll always fail to realize - is that Liam’s  _always_  looking, always catching Zayn's little antics because he loves watching the boy move.

He loves Zayn.

Liam pulls back as far as he can without moving any other part of his body before pushing back in. It’s slow and tantalizing, and Liam rests one of his hands on top of Zayn’s own that’s still curled against the bars of the balcony. He gives his hand a squeeze and keeps it there, holding onto it since they can’t intertwine their fingers together.

“Feels good?” he whispers, and Zayn nods. There’s pain, of course there’s pain laced within the goodness of it all, but Zayn asked for it in the first place, maybe not in this position, where he can’t see Liam’s face clearly and the fact that they’re patent, but as he opens his eyes and he briefly glances at his surroundings, he’s sure the view would only make his dick grow harder if it wasn’t already throbbing against his boxers.

They’re tight against the lower half of his body, still covering his erection except for that of his arse, where Liam’s doing a pretty decent job of covering that area. He whines though, at the thought of not being able to touch himself, how uncomfortable it is to be restricted but Liam picks up the pace by then and his focus is brought back to the fact that they’re still outside, where the wind is light and trying it’s best to cool the rush of blood and heat that courses under both of their skins.

“You like that thought, don’t you?” Liam suddenly snarls as he gives a rather rough thrust with his hips. “You like the thought of people knowing who you belong to?”

Zayn moans as Liam gives another hard thrust. It’s almost painful how possessive Liam’s being, but Zayn can’t find it in him to care too much; it only means the sex will no doubt be phenomenal.

“Yes, Liam.  _Yes_.” His name is accented on Zayn’s tongue, more so than usual because it’s being drawn out with every little movement that Liam makes.

Liam rests his free hand on one of Zayn’s hips and his lips attach themselves to Zayn’s upper back, nipping and licking at the skin that is slowly covering itself with perspiration. What muscles Zayn has flex, creating dimples and distinct patterns in his skin until they move again and form something entirely new. His spine is straight, head bowed forward and Liam makes him feel like his body is on fire.

“S-sorry,” he suddenly says. It escapes quite quickly out of his mouth, but he’s not all that sorry at all because Zayn’s sure Niall can’t make him feel like this, and there’s no way in hell he’d ever take back that little dance of his from earlier.

“No you’re not,” Liam manages to say. He’s completely fucking into Zayn, not caring about whether he’s causing finger-shaped bruises to mar his skin or the fact that the other lad’s boxers are still covering his cock.

Liam ends up angling his hips up slightly, moving the position of his feet to readjust himself without having to pull out of Zayn. As he does so, he brushes against that little bud of nerves which only has Zayn squeezing his eyes shut tightly and letting out a little keen.

The noises don’t stop, however, when Liam keeps on, deliberately moving just the right way for Zayn to completely come undone, his shoulders slumping, arms going loose from holding himself up. He’s leaning forward against the railing now. Not too much to the point where it’s causing him pain, but it presses into his skin, and as Liam keeps on he feels his orgasm building, taking complete hold of him until he spills over.

His boxers grow wet, stained with his cum and Liam continues to thrust until he’s pushing in for the last time and spilling directly into Zayn.

They’re both left panting and breathing heavily, and the only thing that keeps them both awake aside from the fact that they’re standing is up is that the breeze is still blowing against both of their bodies. They don’t register just how cold it is because of the lingering warmth the both of them had brought, but it does enough for Zayn to push back, and Liam to finally pull out.

There’s a small amount of cum that trails down his backside, down to his thighs but Zayn doesn’t care; he pushes Liam back into the hotel room and removes his boxers only to push his boyfriend back down onto the bed.

Zayn doesn’t climb on top of him, very aware that more cum will be leaking out of him soon enough, but he settles in beside Liam and presses their lips together.

“Sorry,” he says although he knows he’s spoke it aloud before.

Liam gives him a smile,  hand encircle Zayn's upper arm and giving it a light squeeze. “I know.”

Zayn pushes him in the shoulder playfully. “You twat.”

“Complaining?”

Zayn shakes his head quickly before leaning down to connect their lips again in a much softer, sweeter kiss. It’s slow and lazy and sloppy but Zayn wouldn’t want it any other way.

When he pulls back, there’s still a little shine to his eyes, one that refuses to leave. “I wouldn’t… with him I mean.”

Liam only looks up at Zayn, runs his thumb over the angle of Zayn’s cheek and says, “I know.”

With one final smile, Zayn leaves the room in favor of a shower while Liam settles in bed despite the fact that he still feels like he’s got a layer of sweat on him.

And by the time Zayn is out, dressed in a new pair of boxers, he finds that Liam’s already asleep, completely out from their long day of photo shoots and what Zayn hopes was definitely one of the best rides of his life.


End file.
